Chains of Destiny
by Sakuran
Summary: The awaited sequel to Impossible Emotion. Somehow the final battle draws near, unbeknownced to Miyu and Larva. And with awry emotions running rampant in a love triangle between Miyu, Larva, and a human, things are not as they seem.
1. Fallen

Chapter 1

Fallen

-

Dedicated to all the people who have been awaiting this sequel.

-

Takamoto Cemetery was silent tonight, nothing stirred. But something still remained offset; Miyu could feel it. But why? Miyu leaned gently on her cloaked ally beside her, so ominous in the moonlight, yet fiery in spirit. Why did these thoughts plague her?

"Miyu........."

-

The birds. Those hateful birds.

Chisato.

My friend.

"I had always been a shinma. I had just been waiting to hatch. And you did that for me, Miyu. Aren't you happy?"

Foolish human.

Always led by others and never yourself.

"And with your death, I'll be able to keep your power, and you, with me, forever."

"Aren't you happy, Miyu?"

"We'll be together. Forever."

"Just like we promised......."

_Just like we promised?_

No. That promise had been to my friend; not a shinma.

Not a bird.

Not my enemy.

"Miyu's blood flows within me. And right now, Miyu's blood is burning........." 

Larva.

-

Miyu looked up to her silent companion suddenly.

"Come, Miyu," Larva requested quietly as Miyu obeyed without question. And they were all too quickly in a place Miyu had forgotten existed.

"Larva, why did you bring me here?" Miyu asked as she looked on sadly at the tombstone before her. This was not something she wanted to remember.

"You have to see it. And you want to," was all he replied.

CHISATO HINAKAWA

1986 – 2000

BELOVED DAUGHTER, LOYAL FRIEND

How ironically cruel a statement. "Beloved daughter, loyal friend." She had killed her parents. She had killed her friends. She had even killed Miyu.

Why after four years she had by chance come across this city, this cemetery, with her dead once-friend buried by her relatives, constantly eluded Miyu. Fate. Destiny. Both were far too indifferent to her.

"She died because of me."

"She died because of what she was."

"But if I hadn't stayed so long......." Miyu whispered.

"You would have only hurried the inevitable," Larva answered sadly. He knew how much this hurt his Guardian.

"I start school tomorrow," Miyu changed subject suddenly as she quickly turned away from the well-kept marble tombstone and grave, the gorgeous white chrysanthemums Chisato had loved so much coving its length.

"It'll be easier to follow rumors of shinma that way. We probably won't stay long. Maybe a month," she finished as she began to walk back to the center of the cemetery. Larva followed briskly behind.

"I see," was all he could return.

Why do you run away from the truth, Miyu? 

-

So.......... What do you think? Hopefully it's decent enough to merit a review - -,, . Well, sorry if you thought it was kind of repetitive. This is meant as an introduction chapter of sorts, but I promise it'll get better by chapter 2. I very much hope you won't regret it. And, updates are on the way.

PS Jen-chan, now didn't I tell you I would update on SATURDAY..........


	2. Promise

Chapter 2

Promise

"_We won't stay long. Maybe a month.........."_

Maybe a month.

That date had prolonged itself prolifically through the winter and now the spring. Larva, and even Shiina, grew restless. But neither could leave, not without the "Guardian". After all, they were only servants to her. And how could Larva dare ask Miyu to leave when she was so happy?

-

"Miss Minakawa, please answer number seven," requested Mr. Fukuda. Miyu rose gracefully from her seat as she clearly stated the answer.

"The Genji Monogatari was written in approximately 580 A.D. by Lady Murasaki Shikibu," Miyu finished softly.

"That is correct. Thank you. You may be seated Miss Minakawa," the teacher requested genially. "Now, Mr. Kawai, if you would answer number eight."

Kawai Aya.......

He was heartthrob of every girl in the class and school; not to be out shown academically, either. He was the all-around best student of Kudou Jr. High. And with his fresh, professional appearance, undeniably charming smile, courteous manners, peerless complexion, swift, ebony hair, he was the epitome of the model young man.

"The answer is that Genji was a Minamoto. Genji being not only his name but also his title: member of Minamoto," Aya answered dignifiedly. Mr. Fukuda smiled gently as he beckoned Aya to his seat.

"Correct."

But he was distant. He never showed his emotions, and though he put on a marvelous façade, always being surrounded by his admiring peers, it was obvious, to Miyu, at least, that there was far more beneath the cool exterior. And Miyu had purposely made a point of discovering it, so had Aya intrigued her.

He lived to please his parents, and seldom himself. He really had no life beyond school, which was why he constantly strived to be an excellent student. And Miyu had to admire him for it. So selfless. So driven. So determined. So passionate. Miyu felt it all.

"Class is dismissed."

Miyu awoke unexpectedly from her reverie as the class gushed through the doors of the room to the awaiting world beyond. Soon she was the only one left behind. Miyu was just about to leave her desk when she noticed a neatly folded paper upon the pale cream wood. When had that gotten there?

Miyu picked it up languidly as she departed from the classroom to a cherry blossom tree that was just beginning to bud. She sat down quietly as she began her assignments, which where few. And as the sun began to set, she remembered the folded paper. What was it?

She opened it slowly, marveling slightly at the remarkable complexity of the folds, so excruciatingly carefully done. But nothing prepared her for what the paper held within.

_Miyu,_

_I love you._

_Aya._

Miyu dropped the paper as quickly as she had read it.

Love?

This was no new concept to Miyu, however little and rarely she may have felt it, but........ Why should this human, this marvelous human, love her, a creature that had never given him more than an analyzing eye?

She reflected slowly over her person. She was beautiful, that much she had learned from the many stolen glances which men took from her. She was intelligent; all of her teachers and peers admired her for it. But she was far from social. So what had this human to gain by loving _her_?

"Nothing but heart ache," she answered herself coldly.

That was all there was to it.

She was the Guardian. She was no human. And as such, she had not the time, nor the desire for such affiliations. There were far more pressing matters to take into consideration. The limitless stray shinma to be returned to the Darkness, primarily.

But how difficult that promise would be to keep she could never have expected.

-

"Here's the book I was telling you about, Minakawa-san," said Aya softly to her ear in the courtyard. It was crowded as Aya lead Miyu to a bench beside a tall oak. His hand clasped gently around Miyu's own as she sat beside him. "I assumed it could prove useful to us in our project on Western ideas on society. I'm still kind of in shock that we were assigned Western mentality on....... How should I phrase this? Love affairs?" Miyu smiled consolingly. That was indeed as close to the name as could be given.

Mr. Fukuda had requested partnered pairs and then had randomly assigned reports on Western ideas. Aya had directly asked Miyu as soon as the project was assigned, and she could hardly refuse. Ironically, they had been given "Western Mentality on Amorous Relations", which was easiest said, least vied for.

"I'm sure this will be very useful," Miyu answered honestly. "I'll start typing up the next section to the report as soon as I can." Aya looked up quickly as he rushed a statement passed Miyu.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say? I couldn't hear you." Aya blushed furiously.

"I said, you could come to my house to work on the project, since after all you'd have to go back and revise it if when we went over it together and we found a mistake. But only if you want to! You don't have to......." Aya finished lamely. Miyu could sense Aya's embarrassment though he hid it artfully. She granted him with a nod.

"Mmmm......... Sure. It's probably best anyway," Miyu assented. "When?"

"Right after school if you can," Aya offered promptly.

"That's fine. I'll meet you right here after class."

-

Hmmmm.......... Gee, did Aya forget his admission of love to Miyu? Is he just playing it off? And why is Miyu being......... _nice_? This and more, in my next update.

Review Responses

Lucifer's Garden: As you can see, I did.

Rod G: Thanks for the compliment. And thanks for correcting Chisato's last name. I had kind of forgotten, so I'd had to resort to playing it off, as you read........

Tankbbg: Fine. You want a shout out? Okay. WHAT'S UP, LAUREN!!!!!!!! Happy? As for you being confused, well, I told you it would be iffy to begin with...... And wait for Cold Blood, okay? I have an extensive speech due on Monday. I do have priorities.........

BlueDragonsGirl: Awwww........ You're making me blush........

Jenny: You are welcome. And, now you still have to wait till next Saturday.......... I'm so mean........


	3. Green Envy

Chapter 3

Green Envy

"Miyu..........."

Larva's smooth voice glided along the spring breeze to Miyu's ears. She barely had a single moment to react before his still form was at her back. How could she be so inattentive?

"Yes, Larva," Miyu replied as she rose up her face to the ivory mask she knew so well. A gentle hand suddenly clasped at her waist reverently; she returned the caress.

"Do you love him?"

Miyu pushed away from her protector as shock etched her every feature. Larva removed his mask slowly as his crimson gaze settled upon her.

"What do you mean?" Miyu pleaded as she took a step backwards. An aura she had never felt around Larva exuded everywhere.

"This," he motioned to her cowering stance, "your lack of concentration, your emotions........... The human. Aya.........." The name clung ominously in the air as tangible as a wall. Miyu looked away shamefacedly.

"It's.......... It's not like that."

-

Aya blushed softly as Miyu continued to type mechanically onto the Macintosh, completely disregarding his every attempt to voice his emotions. It was just unbearable. Was it not enough that she had shunned his affections? Did she honestly have to continue encouraging them?

The letter.

That despicable piece of parchment. He had written in his finest hiragana on the most elegant stationery he could find and had then folded it into the most complex origami he had ever orchestrated. All in all, it had taken him over an hour to accomplish. And yet, Miyu, the girl of his dreams, the epitome of his female counterpart, could not even bother to come to his face and tell him that she was not interested. No, his punishment was far worse: she teased him.

A stolen glance in class.

A whispered statement across the room.

A gentle hand beckoning a request at his arm.

Her subtlety, her indifference, her elegance, her stance, her demeanor, her fire, it seared him to the soul to even be near her. What torture!

"Yes, Kawai-kun," Miyu said as she turned to face Aya.

"What? I didn't say anything," he returned carelessly. Miyu motioned discreetly to his hand so obviously placed atop her own, stopping her from the assignment she was attempting to complete.

"Oh. Sorry," Aya apologized profusely as he pulled away his hand. Already he could feel his heated blush creeping along his cheeks. Smooth, real smooth, he chastised himself.

"Kawai-kun, is there something you want to say?" Miyu asked as she ceased her work to stare deeply into Aya's icy cerulean eyes. Aya looked away suddenly, unable to even hold a glance before the girl's intensity.

"Oh........ er...... Would you like something to drink?" he inquired stupidly. What could he dare say to her? "I love you?" Yeah, he thought inwardly, that would really work........

"That's okay," Miyu declined politely. "I'm done typing up the final section of the report, anyway. Let me just print it out." She made quick work with the printing machine, and Aya could not believe how suddenly they were both at the door. He preparing to depart from the one whom he wished he did not have to. She preparing to depart to a place he could only imagine, impassive, indifferent, and beautiful as always.

"Well....... Goodbye, Kawai-kun," Miyu saluted courteously, but........ Had it been Aya's imagination, or had she just hesitated in leaving? She was still there before the front door, the very image of an immaculate goddess. But for what?

"Goodbye, Minakawa-san," he whispered softly. There was nothing more that could leave his cowardly lips.

Miyu hesitated but a moment longer before she turned around and made to cross the threshold to the awaiting world beyond, when...........

Gossamer kiss.

"I love you."

Quiet whisper.

Miyu whirled back in a flash of mahogany hair and scarlet ribbon to see the human she had become so interested in staring in part humility, part exhilaration, and part fear. But for once, no faint blush came to his pale cheeks. And seeing him so self-empowered as he was now, Miyu was in a state of awe before her.

Aya was human. Aya was free. Aya was everything she wanted.

The only beings with the ability to break the chains of destiny are the beings that can rewrite their own destinies and fit them to their will: humans.

She ran.

And she did not stop until all her breath had escaped her lungs and her legs crumpled beneath her, suddenly unable to uphold the weight they had carried for so long.

She heard his blatant cries after her, his attempts to make amends for an immense offense he had committed. No. That was not true. It was she who had committed the offense. It was she who had committed the crime. It was she who had to apologize. And not only to the human who loved her.

-

"Forgive me, Larva," Miyu whispered with a tear into the enveloping night.

"You love him," he returned more question than statement. But he already knew the answer, and had known it for some time. The Guardian of Japan, his Guardian, his love, her heart belonged to another now, and it burned him to admit it.

"Please, Larva, forgive me......." The Guardian whispered inaudibly into his ebony cloak upon his chest, her delicate hands and fingers clasping and searching for a returning reassuring caress. But it never came.

Larva was numb. Why? How?

Finally one stiff hand came to Miyu's vainly grasping one and a sigh filled her being. He enclosed her slowly within his embrace. There was nothing more Larva could do in his desolation. A human loved the Guardian, and now she too returned the emotion.

Larva softly lifted up Miyu's face, now streaked pitifully with tears he had caused, and encompassed it lovingly with his slender hands. He lowered his face to hers and gave her a kiss of his own emotions: sorrow, pain, hate, envy, and before it all, love. He gave her his kiss of his amorous farewell, and as he felt her stiffen in his very arms at his self-directed display of unreturned affection, he stepped away lightly as he replaced his mask.

This was it. This was how it was meant to be: Guardian and Protector. Not Miyu and Larva. And most definitely not lovers.

"Larva?" Miyu pleaded softly in the vanished wind.

"Yes, Guardian?"

-

How could I do this!!!!!!!!!!! :: Howls maniacally to no one in particular:: Even I'm in shock at this installment! ::Sigh:: Miyu........... Larva............ NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review Responses

Tankbbg: Yes, I have priorities....... And you're weird. You said you didn't like shopping....... But who cares if the last chapter was both short and cannon, aside from you? Most probably all of the other readers/reviewers, but I'm willing to look past that....... Don't worry; I swear it'll get better.

BlueDragonsGirl: You know I keep hearing that Aya must die and burn very often these days........ One of my friends has actually started a comic called "Killing Aya". Cute, huh? But believe me, your desire for Aya's death will only escalate from here.......

Illusionist: You like my story? ::Sighs:: I feel so special.......

Jen-Chan: I understand that your computer was evil, which is why I'm writing to you anyway. Aren't you happy? You and BlueDragonsGirl have a great deal in common....... You both desire Aya's hideous and grotesque death, though I do consider you more partial towards the burning..........


	4. Dry Ice

Chapter 4

Dry Ice

The translucent, scarlet world that the Guardian claimed as her realms was in ruins, and still the destruction would not cease. The Guardian panted slightly as she dodged more attacks from her aggressor, Larva constantly at her side lest she fail.

A steel feather, razor-shape, slashed carelessly across her cheek, and the Guardian hissed involuntarily as the stinging blood flowed. She wiped it angrily away. How dare a bird draw blood from the Guardian?

Already Natori was a pathetically ragged cluster of crumpled steel feathers, rusty blood clotting at the edges. But regardless of his impending demise, he fought with all of his being. He, a crowned prince bird shinma would not fall so easily to the Guardian's wiles, even if it was death.

"I see the stories are true," whispered Natori haphazardly. "I never thought you could be so powerful, but apparently I was mistaken.........." A strangled choke shook him, and a premature flow of his mercuric blood flowed from his elegantly pale lips. The Guardian remained impassive.

"I would be flattered were we not enemies," the Guardian returned honestly. "But you are a bird, you are a shinma, and I am the Guardian. As such, our destinies in this matter are already predetermined," she finished softly. The cruel fate of those not fortunate enough to choose was not a favorable topic upon which to dwell fondly.

Natori shivered imperceptibly against the nonexistent, icy winds of his scarlet prison, his prominent grave. A gentle tear slid down his sullied cheek, washing away the gray grime of his blood, sweat, and the dust of a world that should never have been. He was resigned, and the Guardian could see it easily. The beautiful, beastly angel before her knew that death had come for him; he would not deny or disparage his fate, his destiny. As the Guardian herself had said, their imminent futures were already predetermined.

Larva shifted himself slightly, reading himself for the finishing attack he knew the Guardian was about to release. All the warmth, all of the fire around them surged towards her, and for a moment, the cold was unbearable, even for him. He who had endured so many similar attacks before hand. He who knew the consequences of such an attack better than any other. He who could only care that the Guardian before him should have been the coldest of them all.

But, no.

Still that undying, unmistakable flame of desire, of love, of envy, of loathing remained. How could he ever deny it? Even if the Guardian had shunned him for the love of a mortal, it did not release him from his eternal enslavement to this creature that he cherished more than this shadowed semblance of false life.

He snickered silently beneath his breath, safely hidden from the peripheral eyes of the Guardian beneath his indifferent, ivory mask. He should have died so long ago, but he had been involuntarily bound to the hateful, yet idolized Guardian. Yet in the end, it was his choice after all, that led him to remain beside her. She had not forced him to such lengths of forced devotion. No, he had done that to himself. He had only to blame himself for the abominable pain that seared his heart at the mere glance of the Guardian he would never again have.

The Guardian lifted her right hand gracefully into the now softly misting air, and something Larva had never witnessed before occurred. The smallest possibly perceptible sapphire flame came to her palm, and her barrier fell in an unmediated opaque flash and gust of wind.

"Return to the Darkness, Shinma!"

Cerulean flames consumed the steel angel that had fought for his life so admirably, and no lost vain vigor was taken with him. The flames glowed most brilliantly as they reflected and rebounded from his powerful wings before his form was lost in a pale cloud of darkness; he disappeared, never again to return to the Realms of Humans.

A single steel feather sliced menacingly into the concrete floor beside the Guardian's feet. She picked it up reverently as she solemnly read the words engraved so archaically aloud.

"Though fated enemies we were, honorable allies I wish we could have been. Both of our fates are predetermined. Forgive me for mine."

Larva turned swiftly around, almost sulkily before he felt a traitorous presence within the cemetery. He stalked silently away, his ebony cloak billowing in the heavy winds, leaving the philosophic Guardian to her devices, as he made his way confidently to where only his soul knew. And that is when he saw him.

His head was inclined most respectfully to the tombstone before him, a single white orchid placed so perfectly before him as he continued his quiet feverish whispers into the night, seemingly unaware of the unseemly hour. The moon reflected from his soft, ebony crown with an almost inhuman glimmer, and he would have looked sickly pale were he not so beautiful and handsome despite it all. But it was his half-lidded cerulean gaze that stole Larva's gaze, and so filled him with not so unwanted hate.

Larva rushed him in one lethal swipe of his unnaturally long, slender hand, his claws close to drawing blood. How he would enjoy this death. So long it had been since he had taken an innocent's life in cold blood. But, then again, this boy was not so innocent. He had stolen the Guardian's heart, and held it captive within his invisible, grasping, mortal soul. There was no forgiveness or mercy in Larva's unseen crystal-like crimson gaze as he pulled back his right hand, readying to give his fatal blow.

"Larva! NO!!!"

The Guardian's cry, her unmistakable cry of anguish, that which she had used those countless times when he might have been the one near death, sought to stop him, and he could only relent as he turned his face, solemnly unmasked as she flew towards them. Aya fell pitifully to the well-tended grass below. Larva grudgingly picked him up by his throat and gave him a forceful push towards the gates of the cemetery.

"Run," Larva commanded ferociously.

"But............ Miyu..........," Aya gasped hoarsely.

"I said run. Now leave before she can no longer restrain me," he growled imperiously, and Aya waited no longer, but nearly hesitated as an ironic play of the light made his eyes near crimson.

"He couldn't-"

Slap.

His already poignantly frozen cheek strung harshly before this unexpected onslaught. It was with near misted eyes that he turned to see an almost disheveled Guardian before him: stray wisps of mahogany crossed her face, her pale kimono now slipping precariously off her shoulder, revealing her equally pale skin in the silver moonlight.

"How could you even dare?" she whispered inaudibly. "I love him."

Those three words. What hate they instilled in his heart of hearts. He grasped her shoulders firmly with both of his vice-like claws, and pressed her harshly against his chest.

"You love him?" he ridiculed in a violent whisper. "Perhaps. But _I_ love you. And _you_ loved me first."

He clutched the Guardian's chin forcibly and angrily cast his flaming lips against hers.

He reveled in their sweetness, their luscious soft gentleness. He had only known such a sensation but thrice before, and four years was far too long of an interval to have kept his desire in check; and with only a teasing testament to his emotions before hand, he could never slake his longing. Oh, he sighed against her as he continued his own assault, never giving way. Could it honestly have been so long since last he had had her, like a crushed sparrow gasping equally for breath before him as he, the falcon, engulfed her? Oh, yes.

It was only hesitantly that he let her go. He could never deny the creature before him, this Guardian, this flaming deity, this being whom he was bound by blood to, this girl he so loved, his Miyu.

Stinging fire engulfed his face once more, but it hurt far more than the first. He slumped piteously to the softly layered grass and leaned back heavily upon the black marble tombstone behind him. No attack could have destroyed him more than this. No attack could have caught him more off guard. No attack could have made him more harrowed.

"_I hate you."_

Had he really heard those words? Could it not have been some tremendously cruel play of the wind?

No.

Otherwise she would not have run away from him in tears. Otherwise those tears would never have splashed so violently into his eyes. Otherwise his face would not be so streaked with the same tears of anguish as hers.

No......... 

The white orchid crumpled piteously beneath his form as he lay gasping for breath.

"Miyu............" 

-

Ehhhhhhh?!?!?! I can't believe I did such a monstrosity! Again! Remember me writing that chapter 3 was my angstiest chapter ever written? :: Eyes shift warily around empty room:: Well, um....... I made a new personal record? ::Sweat Drop::

So, will Miyu and Larva ever get back together again? Will Miyu and _Aya_ be the new inseparable duo? Will you never read Miyu/Larva fluff from me again?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I would answer, but I fear said answers would be detrimental to my health.............

-

Review Responses

To Everyone: WHY HAVE YOU ALL GONE RANDOM ON ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Tankbbg: You want to sacrifice me instead of Bryan? :: turns around with watery eyes :: But, I thought we had something special? And anyways, the Chocolate Gods prefer Bryan! And, well....... I can't really say reconcilement will be easy........

BlueDragonsGirl: Aya will die......... eventually........ Hey, cut me some slack. I want this to make sense, so Aya must live. If only a little bit longer.......... 'Round the end to be exact........

Jen-Chan: OMG!!! Jenny glared!!!!! And you too went random........ Why must you all want Aya's (and subsequently my) death!!!!

Joshua Glass: Well......... You got more?


	5. Luminescence

Chapter 5

Luminescence

Aya shot bolt upright as he collided painfully with the powerful oak, wood boards beneath him. Cold sweat covered him in disgusting sheen as he anxiously wiped heavy drops from his brow. He had to have been dreaming. It was all a dream, some impossible hallucination of his mind, a cruel side effect of expired tofu. It had to be, didn't it?

"_Larva! NO!!!"_

"_Run. I said run. Now leave before she can no longer restrain me."_

"_But............Miyu............"_

_Miyu. _

Aya squinted his eyes as tightly together as he could humanly do. It was all a lie. It was a dream - no, a nightmare! If ever there were nightmares, than this would be one.

He writhed weakly within his silk-thin sheets, attempting pitifully to escape, when he saw it.

His shoes were covered in mud and grass by the door, he had so lacked the integrity to even remove them at the doorstep. And his shirt was ripped irreparably on the neck and sleeve.

"It wasn't a dream........."

-

_It isn't a dream..........._

"Aya," Miyu sighed contentedly upon his shoulder. It was like silk to his ears to hear those words spring from her lips. She was heavenly. He softly caressed her lips chastely with his own.

To think such happiness could ever be reached on Earth. Had Aya ever been asked before hand, he would have deemed it impossible. How he knew and celebrated the truth now.

The last few months had flown by with such sureness, fluidity, and peacefulness, it all melded together. Already the school year was drawing to a close in a matter of two weeks, but so much had transpired in those few months.

"Miyu........"

Again his lips passed lovingly over hers, and they reveled in each other. The last of the cherry blossom blooms continued to cascade above them, showering them in a softly opaque light. And as Aya continued to hold Miyu close to his chest before him, inhaling her subtle scent so reminiscent of the surrounding cherry blossoms, a reverie took him.

She had run into his arms all those fleeting weeks ago, embraced him tightly, and done the last thing he had expected: she kissed him. And it was nothing like the passing lips on cheek he had given her as proof of his earnest emotions. No, it had been deep and passionate, full of longing and desire, and what constantly eluded him even now, sorrow. How he remembered those crystal tears that had fallen so freely as she had laid her emotions bare before him, no longer the unknown entity she had once been to him.

Miyu was warm. Miyu was loving. Miyu was all that mattered.

Miyu had brought an entirely new light into his life, a trueness he could never have reached alone. And now, Miyu was his world.

This beautiful person he once thought he could never have, was his. And he would never let his glowing goddess be stripped from him.

-

Larva stood at a distance ensconced perfectly within the shadows as he watched over Miyu and the human, Aya. Another pang etched his heart as the human's lips passed over hers once more. No one deserved her love but _him_.

He had stayed beside her for so many years and all she could do to repay him was to show him love beyond all comparison and then steal it from him once more? No. This was too much. He had stood aside far too long. He had been too conscious of _her_ emotions rather than his own for far too long. He had never wanted to impose himself upon her. He had always tried to make her desolate, lonesome destiny better, even if only the most minute amount. How dare she do this to him?

"_I hate you."_

Three months.

It had been _three months_ since he had felt her caress. _Three months_ since he had felt her warmth. _Three months_ since he had tasted her lips. _Three months_ since he had been forced to relinquish her to a human whom he saw as unworthy of her.

And he had had to see it all.

Flash Back

She ran, tears streaked across her face into the arms of the flawless boy, so obviously displaced in his superiority from the other students around him, and kissed him with an unmatched ferocity, uncaring of the countless shocked eyes of the school grounds. It was spell binding as it continued onward, both enthralled with the intensity of the other, unwilling to end.

And she laughed.

Her bell-like pure voice pierced through his endless shroud of darkness, and despite himself, he was happy. How long had it been since she had smiled and laughed in his arms? He winced as her laughter, and as the quiet whispers, reached him across the breeze.

"_I love you, Aya.........."_

Too long ago to be remembered.

End Flash Back

But still he remained beside her. What else did he have left to him?

He was a shinma.

If he left the Guardian, if he left Miyu, he would be no better than all of the other stray shinma that ravaged Japan and so bound the one he loved to a fate and destiny she detested. No. He had to stay. He could not leave her.

It did not matter that Miyu would no longer even recognize his existence. He was just another soul-less feature of the picturesque world of humanity. It did not matter that when he came to Miyu's side in any battle against a shinma and saved her from imminent death, she gave him no more sentiment than the air she breathed. It did not matter. At the very least he could still be beside her.

Larva rose suddenly as he saw the pair begin to say their farewells as they made to return to each of their respective places.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" the mortal whispered softly into Miyu's ear as he gave her a parting, lingering kiss.

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Aya," Miyu returned gently as the mortal in question eyed her hesitantly, his gaze wandering all about her.

Larva smirked beneath his mask. He knew how the boy felt. The way his gut tightened at the very sight of "his" Miyu. The way his heart seemed to melt whenever her lips touched his. The way his skin burned whenever she laid hands upon him. These were not unknown sensations to Larva. But they _were_ sensations he would never again feel.

One last fleeting gossamer kiss answered her and he left her with the doleful breeze and showering cherry blossoms before he could hesitate any longer.

She was beautiful as she stood there in all of her luminescent glory, shrouded yet magnified by the cherry blossoms that covered her everywhere. Larva could not dare to look away despite his inner protests, knowing full well that he was only fooling himself by allowing this to continue. Why fill his eyes with a sight that would only intensify his longing? Why continue denying the fact that he would never again have her?

Yet he could only sigh, as another escaped Miyu's soft, rose lips as well. He loved her. What was there to be gained by denying it?

Perhaps a less wounded heart.

Perhaps, but not likely.

"Larva, come here."

Larva could not believe his ears. Had it truly just been Miyu that had summoned him? Had she finally recognized his aura? Or had she just called to make apparent her agitation? It did not matter. Larva heeded her graciously as he came to kneel at her side, a monstrous cloud of darkness beside the benign moon.

"The end draws near, Larva," Miyu whispered softly, despite the fact that no one was there to hear for a distance. "I feel it. The last shinma we fought, Eros, he was the last; or so I thought. Yet still I remain here. I know he was the last shinma, a despicable bird, but somehow, I feel that it is not over yet. Still something keeps me here, but I do not know what.........." The words lingered in the air ominously, and Larva opted silence to Miyu's steady words. So many in one sitting, after so long an absence, was awe inspiring to Larva.

"I just wanted to tell you that."

She strode gracefully away without the slightest inhibition, leaving Larva alone with many questions.

The last shinma? Could it really be? Somehow it seemed surreal to Larva, but why? It was only logical that one day all of the shinma would be returned to the Darkness, but had Larva truly anticipated it finally? No. Something was indeed not in its place.

Larva stood up powerfully as the extent of his thoughts finally washed over him. It seemed insane. It seemed impossible. Yet......... Somehow Larva could not help but feel that there was some truth to his cynicism.

Yes. There was much to look into tonight.

-

Okay............. So I assume you all still want Aya to die. Well, too bad. He's not dying! At least.......... Not now, anyway. But I highly doubt that dampens your intense desire for his demise...........

Sorry if this was too much of a filler chapter for all of you, more of a chapter to despise Aya for, but have faith! There is a reason to the despicable amount of fluffiness occurring between two of the characters, one of which not being Larva........... Chapter six will elaborate upon this. And believe me, intensity of this story will only escalate from here.........

-

Review Responses

BlueDragonGirls: So yeah........ Aya will die. In time.

Tankbbg: I'm not an evil whore. That's mean......... Refer to Jenny's review response for further elaborations.

Stormyrose: ::shocked expression:: You don't mind Aya? This is a first. Normally everyone hates Aya........ As for your ideas on the continued story, you're not terribly off target in your predictions..........

Jen-Chan: Jen, I'm not an "evillllllll........evillllllll person". I just happen to be cynical and overly psychotic, at times. And I will not appreciate being burned at the stake with Aya. These aren't the Salem Witch Trials. And you're mean.......... You want to send the Bishonen Patrol after me for Larva's abuse? He's my bishi! I can hurt his feelings if I want to in a fic. It just means that I owe him a cherry custard pie from Marie Calendar's and an intensive fluffy/make-out scene with Miyu at one point or another......... And for your own reference, I took him out to get his pie on Wednesday. The glutton ate two whole pies by himself, and only left me this tiny malnourished cherry as consolation........ So don't go around calling me evil! I'm keeping my promises to my bishi. I just still owe him that fluffy/make-out scene.........


	6. Impossible

Chapter Six

Impossible

"Tadaimas," Aya called into the predominantly silent home, a mansion by most standards. He took off his shoes respectfully at the doorstep as he continued down the hall towards the kitchen where he could already hear his mother and father speaking softly to one another, the gentle clang of metals and sizzles of oils apparent in the air also.

It was a welcome sight to see his father at the table seated genially with a cup of green tea as he continued speaking to his mother, and his mother turning slightly to regard his father's statement on his current case at court. They both turned graciously to receive him back.

"Oh, Aya, I was starting to worry about you," his mother began, her long sheet of glossy ebony hair sweeping her back side, and cerulean gaze piercing him. "Normally you tell me ahead of time when you're going to be late," she chastised lightly. A soft flush came to his face nonetheless.

"Goemen, Okaa-san," Aya pardoned. "I didn't realize the time. I was with Miyu." A short chuckle erupted from his father.

"Ah, the mysterious, Miyu," he sighed longingly as he retuned his amber gaze, his strong jaw jutting in the same stubborn manner as his son. "We hear so much about this marvelous specimen of the female human, yet I have still to set eyes upon this bishojou. So when are you going to bring her home someday? I'd like to meet my future daughter-in-law _before_ the wedding........." He finished jokingly as Aya flushed fiery scarlet to his neck.

"Otoo-san.........." Aya vainly attempted to retaliate pitifully. Both of his parents marveled at their son.

"She must be something extraordinary if you're getting all of your feathers ruffled up about it.........." His mother teased again.

"Well, as the saying goes, Ayame," Aya's father continued as he glanced back towards his wife, "feed a dog for three days..........."

"And he'll remember for three years!" she exclaimed back unabashed.

"Which leads me to wonder how much you've done with this Miyu..........." Aya's father pronounced slyly.

"Otoo-san!"

They all erupted into raucous peals of laughter. But suddenly a clang and smoke brought them to an abrupt halt.

"Oh no! Dinner!" Ayame cried. The skillet of fried fish was already adorning the floor and it was now an obvious loss. She turned shamefacedly to the congregation as she unsheathed the phone from the wall.

"Sushi, anyone?"

-

"Okaa-san, Otoo-san, daijon ka? Are you okay?"

Aya was completely caught off guard by his parents' sudden silence. One second they were comparing the nutritional value of salmon and snapper and the next they seemed in a daze. He sat up and went to his mother.

"Okaa-san, what's wrong?" he asked feverishly as he grabbed her by the shoulders. A vice-like grip took him from the back as it slammed him to his seat. He hissed at the pain now searing across his spine.

"Sit down, Aya," a steely voice that could only be his father spoke.

"Aya, sit correctly," his mother commanded authoritively. He meekly complied.

"What's going on?" Aya asked dazedly. His mother's sharp, icy gaze answered him.

"Aya, my son, it is time you realized your destiny............"

-

Larva slumped pathetically to the glossy, green grass beneath him. This could not be. This was impossible. He could not...........

But Larva steeled himself with icy composure. There was only one thing left to do: he had to inform Miyu. Let the scorn shower him, but he would not let Miyu face this alone.

He sensed for the fiery beacon within his soul and the surrounding night for the flame that was Miyu until at last he felt her at in the recluse sanctity of the misty cemetery of the city. He faded to his mistress.

There she stood, impressive and indomitable at the heart of the cemetery directly before the white chrysanthemum grave of her once-friend of Chisato. She was beautiful, Oh so beautiful. Why did his heart have to leap at the sight of her? Why did his arms ache to encircle her within their expanse? Why could he not keep this loathsome desire in check?

Love is a terrible thing.

He glided towards her form and enveloped her in his dark, cloaked being from behind, and could not hide his elation at feeling her acceptance. She had not stiffened or shied away from his touch. Could she possibly............? No, he shook away the thought. This was no time for his heart to over-rule his purpose. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"Miyu, we must flee," he began in a vehement whisper. "You're in danger. I've discovered what it is that still binds you here. You were right. There still is a shinma left, the most powerful of all, and more dangerous than anything Chisato could have posed." He paused as he felt for her reaction. No shudder of distaste. No scoff of disagreement.

Then let it end now.

"Miyu, the last shinma, is Aya."

And now she turned to face him. An emotionless mask of ivory faced him and he could not believe his eyes.

"Yes, Larva, I, too, have discovered what has kept me here. But it differs greatly from your theory." A scarlet flame ignited in her pale palm, and Larva looked away sadly. "Yes, what keeps me here is a shinma, the last shinma, the one that has been beside me and neglected for what he was all along. Larva, it is not Aya that needs to be returned to the Darkness........... But you............"

Larva's gaze returned sorrowfully to the being he so loved and still could not believe it. How could this be?

"Return to the Darkness, Shinma!"

And in that final moment, Larva looked into the pale face of Death, and it was beautiful.

-

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did I not promise escalation? Though I doubt you were expecting this............ Gah! Be kind in your flames.........

Also, in case you noticed, I'm fully aware I went all Japanese/English in this chapter, which is why I'm going to clarify my word usage.

Tadaimas: I'm home!

Okaa-san/ Otoo-san: mother/ father

Goemen: sorry

Bishojou: beautiful girl

"Feed a dog for three days.......three years............": part of an old Japanese saying, "Feed a dog for three days and it will remember for three years. Feed a cat for three years and it will forget in three days." In this case Aya is considered the dog that's been fed and therefore become besotted to his feeder. This alludes to his father's remark on "How far he's gone with Miyu".

Daijon ka: Are you okay?

So yeah............ I hope that clarified a few things.

-

Review Responses

BlueDragonGirls: :: shifts eyes warily around dark empty room:: Yeah....... Err.......... You really don't like Aya, do you? Well, uh, I don't think you ever will...........

Hikari-Shidou-Asakura: Hey, it's great to see you like the sequel. I'm honored. As for your hatred of Aya......... Well......... Join the club Aya Haters Unite Inc.. There's already a following.........

Tankbbg: First of all, before I even begin to answer your review, let me correct you. Wrath is not spelled "rath". It is spelled "wrath", emphasis on the "w" even though it's silent. Now that that's settled, you think you can sick Rei Omurda on me? That's an insult. Master Kai Ren Shizendo has way more sway than little Rei, I know. He is after all her father-in-law. She only became CEO and CO-owner of Bishie Control because she married Shirou. Don't forget, you have connections, I have more......... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......... I'm better now.........

Jen-Chan: I'm sorry, and happy early birthday!


	7. Heartless

Chapter 7

Heartless

He fell for what seemed eternity, blackened to ebony marble by the very flames that had for so long fought beside him. And for just a moment, as he lay soundlessly on the granite pathway of the cemetery, he was beautiful, an angel of darkness seemingly sleeping unbeknownst to those who might intrude upon his slumber.

But that was only a moment.

A gentle breeze, indifferent and doleful as any other, came and with it so left the semblance of the angel. From form to statue to ash to wind, nothing remained to be recognized.

It was finished.

She looked up to the somehow scarlet moon and a single tear escaped her clenched eyelids. She brushed it angrily away. Why did these accursed emotions have to return now when she had finally come to accept and fulfill her destiny? She should be happy. Yet...........

"Larva............"

Only loss remained.

What was this that she felt as she crumpled to the floor in showers of silks and ribbons, the granite grinding painfully into her delicate knees and palms? This pain was beyond what should be felt. Never had she felt this. She had to die; the pain was so extreme. Her blood burned, and her heart throbbed. No, this was not humane. She had to die. Let it be into the fiery abyss of hell or the void of Darkness that was her calling, let it end.

"Larva............"

More tears fell past her eyes as she curled around herself in desperation. No, the pain was too much. Why could she not die?

"Larva............."

Already only two things could even reach her, the Darkness and the retched scarlet moon. Why would it not end?

"I love you..............."

She inhaled sharply. Was this the truth? Did she truly love this being of Darkness that she had just destroyed, reduced to ashes scattered by the overbearing winds, never to return to the Realms of the Living again?

It could not be.

Turning helplessly she felt for what little remained of the ashes of the lost being that she loved more than what life she had, and whimpered piteously as only a handful met her grasping palms. Was this truly all there was left?

"LARVA!!!!!!!!!!"

Nothing could express this immense anguish, this loss of everything. Even as her howl of despair faded ominously into the darkness, tears fell like rain into the violet night, so deceiving to the believing watcher. How could anyone find the moon beautiful anymore? How could anyone find the falling cherry blossoms peaceful anymore? How could anyone find the wind soothing anymore?

She clasped her palm covered in ash and let the ocean of tears fall, pitiful and superficial now that the damage was done. What use were tears? They would not return to her the one she had loved and lost by her own hand. She had brought this terrible fate upon herself. It had not been some cruel shinma, demon, or god. No, it had only been the great Guardian of Japan, she, who had sealed her own fate.

And she could only remember.

_That night had been crisp and silent, almost unnaturally so considering the area nestled right beside the sea. But the night had been deep and far gone, so all the mortals rested, as was the habit, in their small, non-consequential huts and mats. None expected, or even thought for the slightest moment, that perhaps spirits could, and would, meet and fight before their very homes._

_Such blissful ignorance._

"_What a small, lonesome country. It is almost not even worth conquering........." a newly arrived western shinma had thought at a first glance. His dark, ebony cloak billowed silently in the wind, his luminescent hair just barely awoken with a few strands alight. _

"_Don't judge so quickly," I had answered, "Mr. Stray Shinma." My kimono hung limply on my frame. Only my ribbons and tie swayed slightly at the bidding of the element._

"_My name is Larva," he had returned unperturbed. "Who are you, little girl, to question a powerful shinma such as myself?"_

"_I am the Guardian here, Miyu."_

"_Hmmmm," he had pondered aloud. "I don't think I like your attitude..."_

"_Nor do I. But I do not like foreign shinma rampant in my domain. Will you return to the Darkness quietly?" I already knew the answer, but I just couldn't help asking. I did have to be proper, after all._

"_No," he had answered bluntly as he readied himself, sword-like claws flashing, "I will fight you."_

"_Then as Guardian it is my duty to defeat you." I lit my flame with little regard, and I was almost surprised at his indifference. He was so different. Where so many others would have cringed away, he stood defiant and I could see my own powerful flame clearly reflected in his enthralling crimson eyes._

"_I can already see your dead body floating in the sea," he taunted shamelessly, a slight smirk gracing his lips and never quite receding._

"_Are you sure it is me you are seeing, and not yourself?" I had returned equally undaunted. No stray shinma, however powerful he may be, could outsmart me with cheap mind tricks._

"_Quite." And our battle began._

He had rushed forward with such ferocious speed, I barely had a chance to dodge and send a flame for him. But he, too, was agile and shied away flawlessly. For how long this continued, to this day I cannot begin to calculate. Perhaps seconds; perhaps minutes; perhaps hours; perhaps days; perhaps years; it really made no difference. A shinma may fight for so long as it desires without outside interference on a whim. The only recollection of any time at all that returns to me are the wild ocean waves. They lasted as long as our battle, and in the end it may have been them that finished it.

_Such beautiful waves. They were pure symmetry, like ripples upon a pond. For a split second, I think a question had risen unbidden to my mind, "Where do the waves begin?" _

_In that one second, everything was answered. One tremendous wave had risen and fell as quickly as that. Nothing more. I realized, "The wind... The wind is the beginning for the waves. One small push and it begins.... And ends....." With a swift embrace and one small push, he, that foreign western shinma of such speed and strength, Larva, finally met his mark and I felt I would die._

But she had not died. And even when she stole his life in place of the one he had stolen from her, neither had he. No, instead, both had been reborn, fully infused with the fire and steel of the other, new and powerful as never before. Two spirits had died that night, and one god and had been born.

And now that one half of the pentagram was gone, reduced to the mercy of the winds, nothing seemed to exist anymore.

Could she even still live anymore? Half of her had died this night. That was far more than she could bear as it was.

How could she have been so foolish? Taken by the hand of a human, she had lost all sight of herself. She had killed the man she loved. Why?

Love.

The fetid emotion no being of power should ever feel, had seduced her. But still........... How? Questions. Answers. Questions. Answers. They both continued one after another in a never-ending cycle. Answers to one questions, only brought dozens more in its place.

She had loved Larva, had she not? How could that love had been so easily overridden? Had her love and devotion truly been so shallow as to run that thin? Such doubts could only plague her.

Suddenly the sound of sand on granite broke her thoughts. Rough hands alighted her lifeless weight upwards.

Slap.

The harsh granite bit deeply into her skin. She could only weakly look upwards towards her tormentor as a drop of blood seeped past her open lips.

"Who the hell was that?"

Her clenched palm unclosed in shock, and all that remained of the one she loved, was gone forever.

-

Oooooooooooooo............... Cliffhanger.............. What joy.

Okay, so maybe after chapter 6, I shouldn't be toying with your emotions as much......... Okay, maybe not at all, but still........... I did give you a very nice, lengthy, well-written chapter, didn't I? Flame me more if you will, but.......... Dare I say it.....?......... Larva had to die...........

::Sob::

WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Clue to next chapter: Who does Miyu love?

-

Review Responses

Jen-Chan: I'm an evil, evil, evil person? ::eyes begin to water pathetically:: But I thought....... ::Sob:: You're mean.......... I'm an evil, sadistic person............

Tankbbg: Dear Lauren,

I'm terribly sorry I intruded upon your fantasy world. I didn't mean to infringe upon your plans of total Nogales and potentially world domination.

Yours truly, Grecia

PS. What do you mean a loophole in having fluffy make-out scene? What is your demented mind thinking!

Teresa: I'm sorry I put you on the verge of tears. But it can be terribly traumatic to see marvelous bishonen massacred. Thanks for the compliment, and I can't wait to see what you think of the continuation.

BlueDragonGirls: As you read my dear friend, Miyu does regret this. Immeasurably. As for the rest, yeah, Larva's dead, it would seem.............

Loopypants: Uh................. I kind of already did............... Thanks for the compliment?

Stormy-rose: Yes, Aya is a shinma.......... As for telling you what happens next in concerns to that, I would rather prefer to defer dramatic elegance. Plus, I don't want to destroy the surprise, now would I?

Hikari-Shidou-Asakura: Er............ Wow.......... You're so passionate. And no death threats are directed towards me.......... I feel so special. Well, Miyu does tremendously regret this, and Aya will die. Sorry, but that's all I'm telling.........


	8. Unseen Retribution

Chapter 8

Unseen Retribution

She nearly cried out as iron vices bit painfully into her shoulders once more. How could this be happening? It was impossible. This could not be the same person she had known and loved.

Aya.............

He leaned his weight heavily against her as he pushed her even harder against the icy marble of Chisato's grave, completely disregarding and annihilating all of the ivory chrysanthemums in sight in the process.

"I said, who the hell was that?"

His flaming breath seared her neck and she felt she would die. No......... Aya could never hurt her like this.........

"WELL!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed into the night. The scarlet moon seemed ever brighter.

He forced Miyu's downcast, tear-stricken face harshly upwards and she stifled a gasp.

"Aya............"

"Answer me!!!"

Her plea went unanswered as she attempted to avert her eyes from the beast before her. The once pleasantly gazing cerulean eyes were now nothing more than indifferent, icy shadows of their human counterparts, and the once pale-yet-immaculately-beautiful skin was near metallic with a sickeningly silver sheen.

This was not Aya. It could not be Aya. This was some monstrosity. This was some blasphemous shinma back from the Darkness to make one final attempt to strike down the success-fated Guardian of Japan. It could not be.........

"Answer me..........." he continued menacingly into her ear as he leaned in forward. She nearly felt the nostalgic desire to return his embrace when............

She screamed.

The pain was immense and entirely unexpected. She shook with the tremors of it. In one false embrace, and malicious twist, Aya broke the frail human bones of her arm.

Blood seeped towards the chrysanthemums in rivers from the sky and tears threatened ever peripherally upon her glazed eyes. Her breath came in unmediated gasps and choking, racking sobs, but between them, she managed her cry.

"Larva........."

"Is that who it was?" he inquired unsympathetically. "Is that who that cowering, black-cloaked, white-faced, shameless, guileless bastard was?"

"Larva........."

"Well, it doesn't much now, does it?" he continued in the same callous train. "He's dead. You made fair certain of that for yourself........."

Larva, how could I do this? How could I have been so foolish, so blind? Forgive me, my friend, my companion............my love.........

"_Love?_" Aya spat venomously. "Love? You aren't allowed to love anyone.........."

So true. How could she have dared to forget? Such a fool she was. She should never have forgotten. She should never have been wooed by the prospect. She should never have loved her quarry or her unseeing masters. She should never have loved them. She should never have loved Larva. She should never have loved Aya. She should never have loved at all.

"You are only allowed to love me.........."

She could not believe her eyes and suddenly not even her lips. His were suddenly thrust upon her in a bruising display of affection.

"_Love is a human emotion comprised of desire, yearning, caring, adoration, fondness, devotedness, passion, attraction, physical display.........." Miyu suddenly cut in._

"_Physical display? What is that?" This was a new concept for Miyu. She understood more or less the foundation for the human emotion of love, but this was different: physical display._

_Larva pondered this silently beneath his mask. Physical display of "love" was not something he was certain he could describe. He had seen it on occasion, of course, in his daylight hours when he was needed by Miyu as her protector. It was a simple enough action, but no, it could not be described in words._

_He slowly removed his mask, reveling for a moment the cool chill upon his face, but he swiftly turned his garnet gaze upon Miyu, and he felt more than heard, a gasp catch in her throat. He gently put his hand on the small of her back, the other softly caressing her head, and he pulled her forward in embrace like no other she had known. He tenderly lifted her chin so her eyes met his._

"_What............ What are you going to do?" she asked. It seemed pointless now, but she had to know._

"_An experiment, nothing more............." And he did something neither of them was quite prepared for: he kissed her._

It was chaste and lingering, as his lips caressed her own. She felt a million flames rise up within her at the unexpected contact. She swiftly encircled his neck with her own arms and let herself fall deep within the unending abyss of his being. She forgot where she ended and he began; she was so intoxicated with him. It seemed almost an eternity before they parted, and it was only hesitantly that they did so.

But this was nothing like then.

It was repulsive, and Miyu could not hold back the bile that rose to her throat. This........ It........ All of it was......... She whimpered at her inability to stop it. But suddenly it did not matter anymore.

She felt her pathetic form cast forcefully aside for what seemed eternity and heard her ankle break in a nauseating snap as she finally made contact with the freezing granite. But suddenly it did not matter so much anymore. At least she could be with Larva.........

"You worthless whore........."

Yes, it did not matter, for at least now she could be with him, the one she truly loved, had always loved, and had been too proud to realize.

"Forgive me, Larva........... I loved you.............."

Her words seemed distant and forlorn, even to her ears, but it did not matter anymore. She heard him unsheathe the steel metal of death from his claws, and closed her eyes patiently. Fate had at last brought her towards her Destiny, and now she could finally return to her true home, the Darkness that was her calling.

And in one billowing cascade the Darkness reclaimed her again.

-

::Sigh:: ......... Er........... I'm not entirely certain what to say, write, whatever......... I feel.......... Uh............. I just............. Oh, forget it! For the sake of not giving anything away, here. The End. For now, anyway. Er............

P.S. If you all still desire to vent out your frustrations, the Aya Haters Unite Inc. is having a lovely banquet on Thanksgiving with a special guest (cough/Aya/cough) to be invited. All members, affiliations, and sympathizers are cordially asked to attend. For further information please contact Shiina at her parents' estate in Darkness at (410) 562 – 8701.

I hope to see you there. And hopefully you won't have a potentially detrimental object directed towards me............

Review Responses

Tankbbg: Okay, first of all, before anything else, as you can see, I decided on the two separate chapters route. It'll turn out fine, you'll see........ Assuming you allow me the privilege of living long enough to write it.........

BlueDragonsGirl: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I have to admit, it's one of my personal favorites also, despite the fact that Larva is of course dead. Oh well....... Hopefully you were right about your guess on who slapped Miyu.

7-sins for 7-seas: Curious. After this chapter, can you honestly say you still don't want Aya to die? Thanks for the compliment.

asian-chic: Aya will die in time. Larva...... well, that takes.......er.......time........


	9. Crimson World

Chapter 9

Crimson World

Her consciousness returned to her in increments.

She could vaguely remember hearing, and then flinchingly feeling, the painful bite of frozen steel cut deeply into her flesh. It reminded her uncannily of the mortal attack Larva had inflicted upon her so many years ago………

Larva………

Her mind crept outwards imperceptibly for him within the Darkness of her being. It was in vain. Her mind was drained, and she could concentrate barely enough to breathe as it was. What was this sensation that was encroaching so boldly across her body? What flame could possibly burn her so completely?

"_Miyu……."_

She gasped as the fire pitched. Lips so soft, so familiar, were at her throat, caressing and bringing with them such a welcome lassitude; she fell into the dark embrace. Who was this being? What was this fever?

She had to have died. Nimble fingers were at her head, and suddenly, the chafing ribbons, darkened to black-scarlet, were gone from her completely. Her mahogany hair swayed slightly in the nonexistent winds of the surrounding world.

She wanted to open her eyes so badly. She wanted the unknown Darkness to abate. All she wanted was to see with her eyes unclouded by fear and subject to pain. She wanted to see this creature that had sought her out and brought to her emotion and desire as she had felt only once before.

"Then open them………" 

She heard so powerfully the silken challenge, and chafed against herself to do as it so wished as she. But suddenly something else entered into her thought, something she had never felt before: fear.

What would she see as she opened her eyes? What was there even to hope to see? Anything and everything that might have swayed her had already disappeared in an instant: one in the doleful gust of the wind, another on the bite of a strike. So she fought not only her intense desire to see and not see, but, too, the sudden impulse that what she would see upon opening them was not something she wished to see.

"Open them………" 

Again the silken voice cowed her, and with it she felt slender hands caressing her face. It faintly outlined with gentlest prowess her jaw, her eyes, her lips. And then once more the unknown aggressor took them as theirs, and she could hardly protest.

The fiery pitch of what she felt as the lips of another conquered her own was undeniable. She could only feel her body submit to the greater being to whom she was now at the mercy of, and realizing it with a passion she could not say she had ever known, a tear slipped down her cheek.

What Guardian was she? She was so weak, so easily swayed and taken by surprise. She had no right to all that she had once claimed. Her punishment now was only fitting, even if it destroyed her.

She felt the body of the other stiffen suddenly and draw back, and for the first time in what she felt as eternity, she stood of her own will. She felt the flame and power of old rise as bold and outrageous as never before, and suddenly the fear was bidden away at the mere insistence of a moment. If she truly were so worthless and easily beguiled, then at least she would meet her ill Fate with honor.

But as her golden eyes encountered that which was before her, the fury was gone and all that remained was the dull blow of shock. _It can't be…….._

His ebony cloak hung loosely to his frame in the stagnant airs of her crimson world, not so unlike his ethereal eyes which could always catch her unaware and keep her immobile. His silver hair alighted with intensity unmatched, his slight smirk as she had first seen it taking her breath away. It could not be, yet it was.

"Larva?"

Miyu's voiced echoed tremulously in the empty world where none but themselves could hear. Yet still she held back, her vehement whisper catching on a current of what might have been and escaping. She caught herself and decided for better. She reached outward with fumbling, untried fingers and caught the silken robe that should not have been there.

She gasped as the strong arms of her once-love encircled her within their expanse. It was _him_. She could never deny it, and another hot tear streaked down her flushed cheek. He took her cheek into his hand and clasped it reverently as he cast aside her tear.

"Why do you cry, Miyu?" he asked so plaintively, she could not hold back her answer.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered as she buried her face into his warm chest, so welcoming in her shock. Larva bent his own face to her ear to return to her the pleasant sound of his voice, so familiar and yet so hungrily longed for.

"Once, perhaps," he admitted honestly, "but never again." She faced upwards at his words. How could she have forgotten?

Her blood flowed in his veins as surely as his did in hers. They were bound like no others. There was no way that one could exist without the other. But there was also no way that one could die without the other.

She suddenly felt the unquestionable love of always and sharp pang of desire stir within her, and she dared to answer it. With a bold upward motion and wrap of her arms, the kiss she had been longing so desperately for came in an unmediated rush.

She felt Larva's shock as he mutely returned her gossamer caresses, but suddenly he, too realized the intense desire he had been denying for so long. A passionate kiss followed, with each luxuriating in the other, pitches and throes of desire and pleasure leading them to ends of which they could only imagine and yet have no inkling towards.

Flames began to consume Miyu, and suddenly memories of everything flooded towards her, making the fire of what she was now partaking of all the more pungent.

_His glittering katana, so painstakingly crafted by the last of the bird shinma, clanged painfully upon the granite, throwing countless sparks into the mundane night. He roared at the injustice and the realization of what must have transpired._

_The ebony cloak had flashed only an instant as she had fallen from her own weakness in a pathetic heap. He had meant to finish her and relish in her crimson blood as it would drench his precious sword Yugure no Tori, Bird of Nightfall. But the bastard he had thought dead had burst from the air and stolen her in a rush of whispering silks and was gone once more. _

Miyu shifted easily in Larva's embrace as he eased his hand through her hair, taking pleasure in the silkiness of it as he delved more deeply into her lips. Her kimono was slipping precariously of her startling pale shoulder, and he could not help but be unnervingly aware of it……….

"_Miyu, you have a choice," Miyu's mother had told her so many years ago, it seemed surreal to be true. "What color kimono do you want me to get you, since the time has come for you to get a new one? Red or white?"_

_Miyu chafed at the decision and choices, not fully understanding their underlying meanings. Red was pretty enough, but it was more of something you saw on a bride, binding of her vows, binding to the man she chose, or most anything really. White, well she scoffed at that. It was the color of the dead and of mourning. Neither was appealing, so she remained silent. Better her mother chose for her. _

"_I will get you both, Miyu," she had said so casually, feigning understanding for her daughter's indecision. "For both shall be your Destiny……."_

Miyu inhaled sharply as Larva kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder so delicately, as if it were never there. She sighed deeply as she continued to lean deeply into him, far more than would ever have been considered seemly. Her kimono slipped even more and despite any thoughts she may have had before as she had seen it occur to humans occasionally, it suddenly mattered very little and tremendously much all at once. Neither sought to repair it……..

"_Larva, will you really stay beside me forever?" she had inquired childishly of her newly acquired protector. For some reason her aloof reserve seemed to dissipate whenever she was beside him, but she did not really seem to mind._

_Larva smiled beneath his ivory mask, grateful suddenly for its versatile forms of protection, especially against the prying eyes of a certain Guardian with whom he found himself unerringly calm and amazingly aflame. "I have little choice in the matter, Miyu. But regardless, I will remain beside you for as long as you desire me."_

_She had blushed then at the perhaps unintended implications of the statement, said so casually under simple circumstances. Yet why did she suddenly feel so elated at the words inside herself?_

"_Then you will stay beside me forever."_

Larva shivered warmly despite himself at the sudden realization that the strangely pillowed ground was suddenly at Miyu's back; he delicately positioned awkwardly above, just barely coming to the understanding of the implications of what their moments together had been leading unerringly towards.

Miyu's face was flushed, her lips so beautifully full and crimson, as the golden orbs of her eyes bored expectantly into his own. What could he possibly decide with such a treasure so openly accessible to him? Oh so many things.

He leaned downwards then, and placed his lips deftly over hers, and though heated indecision had suffocated him but moments before, everything was answered in a moment.

-

Hey, everyone. Sorry this last chapter took so long to get updated. was working against me. For two weeks, I couldn't access my account. And then last week it said it couldn't update for reasons beyond me. But better late than never, right?

I really hope you guys all liked this chapter since it was painstakingly written. It was surprisingly difficult to write about eh- hem, without being brutally obvious, so do tell me what you think.

-

Review Responses

BlueDragonsGirl: I confused you…..? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! J/K. So sorry, BlueDragonsGirl. I really didn't mean to be confusing, but I guess the last chapter was a little hard to follow. But as for Aya raping Miyu…… Let's leave it at, he came _very_ close…..

Tankbbg: OMFG! You OMFG-ed me! How dare you……. J/K. Well, I did tell you my updating could go both ways. I just apparently chose the way you didn't like…… ::sweat drop:: And just for personal reference…… You liked this chapter…… The chapter in which Miyu is all sorrowful, resentful, beaten, and nearly raped……. OMFG! Me too! (Isn't it so fun being cynical and psychotic?)

Jenny: You learn too well the ways of sarcasm, cunning, and cynicism……. I'm so proud of you……. So…… How is the "Kill Aya" manga series coming along?

Stormyrose: Short and dramatic……. Hmmm……. I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered……. The last chapter wasn't intended to be either lengthy or melodramatic……. So I guess I must be doing pretty well for myself……. By the way, so sorry Aya is no longer as beloved……..

Nemyinai: I'm sorry I killed Larva for so long….. That was mean of me. But look on the bright side, he made a very……. Er…….. good (?) comeback. And thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like my style. Sometimes I worry that I overdo it. Thanks.


	10. Chains of Destiny

Chapter 10

Chains of Destiny

The chill drops of water fell endlessly from the pregnant, black sky. She hated it tonight, despite the fact that normally she would have welcomed it gratefully. It took away the stifling heat of oncoming summer, and renewed life everywhere. How was she to complain? But tonight, it was just one more obstacle to a preordained end.

His steel wings dripped the liquid silver in rivers, and regardless of what he had become, Miyu still found beauty in his icy, indifferent composure, so like it had always been. He was unafraid of Death, of the Darkness, of killing – her. He was pompous with his long sword shimmering violently by the occluded scarlet moon, seemingly uncaring of his sopping hair as it covered his cerulean gaze rapaciously.

His cloak stuck to his body like a second skin, and he welcomed the lucid composure that exuded from the freezing night. He had brought Miyu here despite his better wishes and most earnest pleas against it, and as he looked on beside her, saw that this had been inevitable. Despite the crimson blood that washed over her with the rain, the broken bones that purpled her ivory skin, she would have came, and she would have fought, and tonight, her Destiny would be fulfilled either way.

-

_Larva had pulled away hesitantly, resigned to reason and what had to be done. He felt her surprise and nearly went against his better sense to finish what he had begun, but he knew that one night of unrestrained passion could never do either of them justice. He was a servant. She was a Guardian. That was all there was to be said. _

"_No……" she had pleaded, and he had nearly assented to the insanity. "You are more than that to me. I would not have fought so many and killed so many if you were not more to me."_

_He had remembered suddenly Garline, Barrow, Lilith, Lemures, and Reiha, then. Each had fallen by this Guardian's - his Guardian's - hands and flames. Each had fallen because they had dared to separate the inseparable, and question undeniable truth. _

"_Larva……"_

_He had placed one slender finger over her lips, then, and silenced her just as quickly as he had pulled her up beside him to look out upon the vapid world that appeared to them as a window. _

"_No. Not yet," he had instead insisted, though his voice felt hollow as he forswore that which he most desired. "Your Destiny awaits. And until it is either fulfilled or you call forth its end, Guardian and Servant may never become more."_

_-_

He had seen the truth in those words as much then as he did now, but that one assurance did not make the aching in his heart any less. The end was near.

And now he stood sodden by the unexpected rains beside the great Guardian of Japan against the one and last great stray shinma of Japan: the Guardian's once lover, a bird named Aya.

"I see you've returned to meet your death, Miyu," he whispered quietly through the misting sheets of rain, and though Larva dared to deny it, could he feel remorse?

"If that is indeed my Destiny, then yes. Aya." Miyu's voice quivered as it called his name sorrowfully. How different she wished so ardently things could have been. He lifted his face then and Miyu suddenly saw the impossibility of such a wish.

"Destiny? You dream, Guardian," he spat disrespectfully. He raised his sword, steel screaming and throwing cascades of rain in a deadly beautiful arc. "Now, die!" He rushed her with unprecedented speed and she was too shocked to dodge as he came, flaming eyes clamoring for her blood.

Yet Larva was more prepared. He had his scythe clash dangerously against Aya's own, and Miyu fell backwards both from her own weakness and strength from the blow. Larva clenched his teeth against the unexpected onslaught and jumped backwards as a steel wing came for his face. It won his shoulder.

Miyu felt shock cover her as she felt the steaming blood of her servant spill on to her face as he still half carried, half dragged her to a more opportune place for battle. And at once the crimson world of her being encompassed them all.

Larva placed her reverently against a tree as though she were a prized doll, and hissed as the blood of his being began to spill in earnest through the stinging wound. He should have been faster, he knew, but he had not. Miyu had clouded his mind. He suddenly heard the dragging steps of his enemy.

"Ah. I see Miyu is as blind as ever. Her emotions will be her demise," Aya cowed. Larva felt himself grit against the pain and hiss the air from his lungs that should have been a scream, as the wound wracked him.

"Oh, is the pain too much for you, pretty boy. So sorry. I suppose Natori did too good of a job when he first forged this sword and then gave it to me. His soul rests in it, you know……." Aya's voice had lingered a moment then, and Larva's mind struggled to replace the name Natori.

"Though fated enemies we were, honorable allies I wish we could have been. Both of our fates are predetermined. Forgive me for mine."

The bird shinma prince, Natori.

He had left behind that one steel feather as testimony to Miyu of his final departing respect to her, and suddenly the words held meaning. So he had been setting the stage for the final battle all along. Natori, truly the last great stray shinma, had set his minions one after another to their Destinies to keep the Guardian preoccupied enough to stay longer than desirable and have her coincidentally fall in love with an all too perfect human. It was artful.

"Really?" Larva hissed despite himself. "Such a shame such a great shinma as he should have died for a pathetic fledging such as yourself. He must've betted everything on your winning this final battle. What a shame his life's work should be such a waste……" he continued to cow.

"I doubt you even know what your power is……" Larva strode confidently before his quarry though in all honesty hardly felt it. His body was already numbing from the poisons he could only imagine were fused within the blade, but it hardly mattered now, he knew. This was the final battle.

"Ah. Honto ni, Bishonen, ka? You really mean it, pretty boy? We'll see about that," Aya finished menacingly as he raised his sword and left hand in unison. Swiftly, a frigid cold wind such as Larva had never experienced engulfed them, and the rain that drenched Miyu's crimson world, froze midair and became snow. Larva held back a gasp as the cold pierced him as no blade ever had.

"So you see. There's more than meets the eye!" Aya rushed Larva agilely, and though Larva readied to parry, the blow never came. He stood momentarily frozen both in body and mind.

"Where is that bastard……?" he whispered inwardly, his shallow breaths coming as great clouds from his mouth, when suddenly Larva cried out, a peerless steel blade slicing through his abdomen without remorse. He slumped in a bloody heap to the immaculate, translucent snow, marring it with his rich, scarlet blood. His garnet eyes faded to a blank.

"Pompous idiot," Aya cackled to himself as he airily made his way to the tree under which Miyu's prone body lay slack. He regarded her warily as he came closer, scarlet blood falling in rivulets from the slick blade. He crouched before her as he placed one hand upon the remarkably smooth bark to steady himself, his face and breath cascading down her neck.

"You know, I do think I loved you once," he began in a tone not so unlike his lost human counterpart. "You were everything I'd ever wanted: intelligent, beautiful, cunning, confident, isolated, aloof, and arrogant; my equal. What a pity our Fates can never be changed, shinma as we are. Only humans have that luxury. But still, I did love you……"

His eyes roved upwards to glance at her unblinking eyes, lost in some unseen vision. He raised his face to level, and dared to grant himself a final perverse farewell: a departing kiss. It was long and sensual, heated and passionate. He moved more deeply into Miyu, suddenly forgetting his sword in his desire.

Aya's spine suddenly arched as he howled in agony. He looked down to see scarlet claws poised through his chest. They were yanked viciously unexpectedly, and another peel of screams erupted from him. Miyu suddenly rose from her seat, Aya's sword firmly in her grip, as she stared him down from her supremacy above him. Larva came up beside her; his wound miraculously disappeared, though the cloak was an obvious loss. Aya jumped backwards, barely managing to land on his knees as he coughed up blood.

"You worthless whore….." he whispered inaudibly as his blood seeped through his lips. He rose unsteadily to his feet. "How dare you?"

"Easily. I am the Guardian," Miyu returned haughtily. Her own injuries disappeared in a warm breeze as her fire began to return her world to normalcy. Aya's face contorted with rage.

"Then dare this!" he screeched as a blizzard engulfed both Miyu and Larva. Larva held them soundly to the ground as the howling winds so like Reiha's whipped at their faces. Miyu raised her right hand confidently as her flame ignited in an inferno, subduing the blizzard until only a direct line of battle between she and Aya remained.

Larva could feel the strain running along her spine as she continued to battle Aya's blizzard. He lifted his own right hand to hers and gave her his strength, her immortal blood in his body igniting within them both strength of which they had never known. The final burst of flame shot out voraciously, and engulfed Aya with a loud crackle.

Miyu turned away quickly as a howl of rage rang out. But Larva yanked her back, stealing from her grasp the sword as he swung it. Aya's head fell uselessly to the ground before both he and Miyu, as Aya's lifeless body disappeared into the crimson night along with it.

"Return to the Darkness, Shinma," Larva whispered quietly. Miyu sunk to her knees and Larva followed her graciously.

"That is it. This is the end," she whispered at last. "My heart tells me there are no more stray shinma in Japan. It's really over. There's nothing left." She began to put a tired, ivory hand to her brow. Larva took it into his own as his mask fell in pieces soundlessly to the ground.

"We're still here," Larva countered as he embraced her fully. Feeling at last at peace after so long of being in turmoil. She loved him. That was all that mattered. She pulled away softly to bore her glistening golden eyes into his garnet ones before she placed a gentle, gossamer kiss upon his lips. He returned it lovingly, passionately. He released her only hesitantly.

"Larva, break the chains of Destiny, for me," she pleaded, and an icy blade pierced his heart. "Please. End it now."

He looked away suddenly, beyond himself, beyond Miyu, beyond anything in front of him as he pondered her request heavily. He had sworn to do so if ever she asked it of him. There was no excuse for him to deny her.

He lifted the Yugure no Tori, Aya's shinma sword, with a hiss, and contemplated its flawless surface. Finally his face resolved as he raised Miyu's face to his own for his own final kiss as he grasped the sword firmly by the hilt and sank it through Miyu's back, all the way till it pierced through his own.

Death did not nearly feel as painful as he had once thought, as the soft breeze of the real world called out its farewell to the pair, his cool lips indulging one last time in his lover. But swiftly the sakura petals fell around them in a cascade, and the world resolved to peerless white.

-

The End ( kind of, but not really......)

-

::SIGH:: That was beautiful, in my opinion. Of course, you probably are highly desirous of my death at the moment…… But I am kidding about "The End". Though technically it is The End, there will be an epilogue. However, there's something else I'd like to say right now.

All of you reviewers have been awesome with me, especially those of you who have stuck with me since "Impossible Emotion". So as a departing gift to everyone I'd like to give all my reviewers from now until most likely two to three weeks after the epilogue is released to submit to me any and all ways you would like Aya to die. It will be incorporated by yours truly into the "Kill Aya Special". So please make a point of designing and submitting your choicest way of killing Aya to me before the deadline in a review.

Yours truly,

Sakuran

-

Review Responses

Normally I would do this to my greatest joy and capacity, but to all of my latest reviewers: forgive me. I can't respond to you. For reasons of which I may not disclose, please forgive me for my rudeness in so doing. But thanks for all of the awesome reviews!


	11. Freedom

Chapter 11

Epilogue

Freedom

-

"Miyu……"

She gently stirred against the call. The darkness enveloping her was smothering, yet oh so delectable.

"Miyu……"

The voice so familiar continued to cow her, but it was just so oddly inviting despite that. She probably _should_ open her eyes.

"Miyu……."

Finally the silken voice and gossamer lips met her ear teasingly at last, and she opened her amber eyes with a smirk. Crimson met her awaiting gaze.

"Larva……"

"You like sleeping too much, I think," he answered wry as he sat back to lean on the cherry tree behind him. Miyu held back a laugh as a petal landed on his nose.

"Only when it's with you," she returned coy, amusement etching every word as she gently pulled away the petal from her friend-that-really-was-more-than-a-friend's face. She leaned in closely to examine the flawless complexion only to pull away hastily with a blush as Larva opened his eyes.

"Maruyama Miyu, I do believe you tease me….."

-

Larva sighed inwardly as he continued to stare the girl he loved under bated eye. Why was he such a coward? Why could he not just say, "I love you, Miyu", just like all of the roundabout times they had both said it in jest when they had both been too young to know the true meanings of the words? Why could he not admit to the world what the world itself already knew?

"Showa-san, haven't you asked her to get with you yet?" Toromae-san had asked him just two days ago. "You know you love her. I know you love her. I'm pretty sure all of Eitoku Academy knows you love her. So why haven't you asked her out as more than just a "friend" to the movies or something on Sunday?"

The words had been so brutally honest they cut Larva deeply. Why was he such a coward? How was it possible they went out together every Sunday and walked home together hand in hand as friends, and yet had never gone out for a crepe as a couple? He nearly jumped as he felt Miyu rest her head on his chest as she moved more closely into him.

"Larva….."

-

All of the girls said she should. It was obvious that Showa Larva was deeply in love with Miyu, and of course Miyu loved him just as deeply back.

"Miyu, you absolutely need to take charge in this relationship," Chimmoku-san had insisted. "Some guys are just too considerate to push a girl forward too quickly (though I wish I could have one like that…..). Showa-san probably just can't tell you like him. I mean you are kind of hard to read, Miyu. If you just show him that you do like him and really accept him, I'm sure you two will be set in no time."

And now, half lying on top of Larva as she was, his steady arms held so benignly around her as though she were the most fragile object in the world, she could not dare pull away. But…..

Doubt riddled her thoughts. What if….. What if she was jumping to conclusions? What if she was being presumptuous? What if Larva did not really love her? All of these doubts compounded in her throat until she feared she would choke from the suffocating sensation it was inducing. And then that gentle hand with such slender fingers was at her cheek, and she answered the summons.

"Miyu……."

-

Larva had never been so afraid in his life. How ridiculous was that? He was a second year in high school at the prestigious escalator school of Eitoku. What was there to fear for the prince of the class? He Showa Larva, the best student of the class who had everything he could ever possibly want?

"I……"

The thought of losing _her_ was all that was necessary to make him falter. What if he was just being an obsessed and infatuated idiot? What if he was no better than some low life that wanted to take advantage of his best friend?

"I love you……"

It rushed passed his lips so much more quickly than he would have liked it sounded no more than a gurgle, a muted gasp of air. Miyu began to stiffen in his arms.

"What did you-"

He swiftly cut off anything she could have possibly intended: inquisition, reprimand, whatever. So suddenly, a sensation of which he had never known and yet which he had always wondered at, became his.

Miyu's lips against Larva's own felt as though they were like some unbelievable gift from the gods. At first, Larva hardly knew what to do, and his first kiss, and without a doubt Miyu's as well, seemed dubious to say the least. But somehow, as Larva felt the self-bestowed godsend should end, his body took the reins of its own volition. His hands at Miyu's back roved across her crisp white dress shirt that seemed to gleam in the sun until he felt himself press her head forward to meet his hungrily awaiting lips. He knew suddenly everything he wanted and so desperately desired. His lips parted, and Miyu's returned his actions. And somehow, time stopped for just that moment.

-

He could already feel Life draining in rivers from his already exhausted body. The icy steel from the shinma sword Yugure no Tori felt like a cool breeze passing through him, even though he knew that everything he had ever been was washing away with both his and Miyu's blood. His lips continued to caress hungrily over his lovers until finally, he felt too weak even for that small action.

He pulled away with a resigned, rattling sigh and looked desperately into the already glazing, amber-golden eyes of the dying Guardian of Japan.

"I love you….." he whispered desperately into her neck as he felt his strength begin to ebb ever further. "I had always loved you. I was…… I was such a fool to ever think otherwise, or try to…… to deny it……. Forgive me……."

"No……" he heard Miyu's gasping denial. "I was the fool……. For I was the one that tried to push you away……Everything is my fault……." He felt the flaming tear drop onto his cheek with the lightest of splashes, and he sighed sagely as he composed what little strength remained to him to make his farewell.

"We were….. both so foolish," he admitted with a strangled laugh. A thin line of blood began to slide from his lips. "Let us just be grateful….. We could finally admit to each other our love……Though the Darkness will consume us……our love will live on……."

"No, Larva….."Miyu begged with a faint hand at his face. He leaned abjectly into the fading caress. "You have broken the Chains of Destiny…… I am……No…… We are…..finally……."

Larva suddenly remembered Miyu's words from so long ago.

_The only beings with the power to break the Chains of Destiny are those that can change and mold those Chains into the very fabric of their dreams and desires: Humans_.

Larva shook his head slowly in disbelief. His head was swimming.

"That's not possible, Miyu……." he countered. "We are shinma….. Demons of the night…...We are…..incapable of such a thing…… We can never……"

"No, Larva," Miyu stated with withering finality. "The Chains of our Destinies….. they are finally…..broken…..We are……free….." The word escaped her lips on the gentle breeze, and finally the words held meaning as Death finally approached the departing lovers.

Their story had only begun.

-

Showa Larva slowly pulled away from Maruyama Miyu with a long inhalation of breath. The kiss they had shared had been so intense, so beyond anything he could have ever imagined and he sighed. Suddenly, without even knowing it, something had changed between them, and it was not just the new relationship they now shared.

They stood up resolutely, hand in hand, and they hardly cared that they were covered in sakura petals as they headed leisurely back to the main school grounds and the awed gazes of all of their fellows students. Of course they heard the gasps of surprise and the hushed whispers of amazement and predictability. They even saw the few yen passing hands for bets long ago set. But they suddenly did not care about such frivolous things as once they might have.

They entered class B-1 with the truest assuredness and simple smiles of greeting to their teacher Mr. Maeda. The remainder of the class filed in momentarily as the bells finally sounded across the still dazed grounds. Mr. Maeda began the lesson slowly, fully understanding his class's slight shock and lack of interest in Heian Japan at the moment.

The remainder of the day was uneventful, and as Showa Larva and Maruyama Miyu continued to walk amiably hand in hand through Kokinushi Park, they slowly came to a halt.

"Miyu," Showa Larva began, completely disregarding his normal hesitance to say her name without ceremony, "would you like a crepe?" He continued to eye the stand and beaming vendor that stood invitingly at a distance longingly. Maruyama Miyu sighed knowingly.

"I would like that very much," she answered politely, "Larva."

Showa Larva turned his gaze to Maruyama Miyu from the corner of his eye. So much had changed so suddenly. He felt as though something ancient had suddenly possessed him and made everything anew, refreshed, and free. Yet, somehow he did not really mind.

Larva and Miyu were together at last.

-

The End (for real this time…..:sweat drop:)

-

Aww…… How nice. I think this ended nicely, really. I don't know. I hope I didn't leave you guys too much in the dark. I'm personally blaming the crepe. I'm probably going to have to write a fic just to explain that…….

Well, sorry this took a while to update, but first I had to deal with finals, and then I lost my disk that had half of this already nicely typed on it. I had to start all over again from scratch……:waves fist to unseen greater being: So yeah…… I think this turned out great either way, so I won't complain. Much…..

I promise to start working on the "Kill Aya Special" right away. I'm pretty sure you guys will like it, but either way, please don't hesitate to write another suggestion for Aya's eternal torture in a review for this chapter. I'd appreciate your guy's input.

So everyone, please be ready to join Larva, Miyu, and I at Shiina's address in Darkness for the "Kill Aya Special" block party. Everyone from the series is coming over, along with a few choice characters from other series, so you really don't want to miss this. If you want, you can come with a date (Bishonen are acceptable and expected). I also hope to clarify a few of the quirks of this fic, so look forward to that, too.

So yeah…..

Yours truly,

Sakuran

-

Review Responses

Tankbbg: I'm flattered. I think……. Well, a WHR fic is still far off on my radar of things to do. Maybe during the summer I'll consider it…… But I'll be sure to work in some piqued torture for Aya for you…..

Orhla: I hope this wasn't too bad….. Believe me, I know the atrocities known as "sequels", and I'm pretty sure I despise them as much as you. However, this had to be written to really conclude this story. But, either way, feel free to admonish my pathetic attempts at a finale to your heart's content……

BlueDragonsGirl: Well, I really hope you liked this. Hopefully it makes up for the tragic deaths…… If you have any questions, feel free to ask…..

Jenny(because your name's too long, and I'm too lazy to do the CaPiTal-LoWeR case thing for it): Yes, I killed them. However, I reincarnated them…… So yeah…..


End file.
